Boredoom
by draconicBastard
Summary: Bored...so...bored...so...bored. Is there no escape from this unworldly grasp of boredom! Zim in a skirt. Don't take this seriously. :P Oneshot


Boredoom  
>(Please...don't take me seriously)<p>

It had been such a nice day...such a nice nice day with the wind blowing in the trees. No one had called him crazy today...the beez were buzzing. It was so calm...why couldn't it stay that way?

"Dib-Stink!" Zim yelled loudly behind him. Wanting to ignore him but knowing him all too well to even hope that he would leave, Dib put his notebook down and turned to see Zim wearing a mini-skirt with suspenders. "I'm bored," Zim bitched.

"What. The. Hell," Dib said slowly, staring at the piece of clothing. "You know only girls wear those, right?" Dib asked.

"Like I said...I'm bored," Zim whined more, starting to poke Dib in the head.

"Did you go play that game like I told you to?" Dib asked, trying to wave Zim's hand from his head.

"YES! And it sucked monkeys...a lot of them," Zim complained, still trying to poke, despite Dib's vain efforts.

"How far did you get?" Dib asked, wondering if biting Zim's hand would make him stop poking. The thought of getting rabies kept him from doing it...who knew where those hands had been lately.

"I got all the way to level two!" Zim said, putting hands on hips in a valiant pose.

"That's hardly far at all," Dib pointed out, glad Zim stopped poking for the moment.

"Nuh-huh...I did like six of those quest thingies..." Zim said, holding up both hands, six just happened to be how many fingers he had...go figure.

"Yeah, out of forty four...and that's just the beginning," Dib said, trying to prove to Zim he hadn't even broken the surface of the game yet.

"Whatever...you humans have such meager ways of entertaining yourselves," Zim muttered, not accepting he didn't even try to play it.

"Maybe," Dib said, thinking about how to make Zim go away, "Did you do the homework...the five page essay?"

"What? That was just assigned today..." Zim bitched, "and not due 'til next month."

"Okay, did you finish the hundred problem math homework due tomorrow?" Dib asked, already knowing Zim didn't.

"Um...uh..." Yup, he didn't do it. "Your head's big!" He yelled, pointing at Dib's head.

"No it's not! And besides, you're wearing a skirt! I mean, what the hell, man!" Dib retaliated.

But all Zim did was grin, which infuriated Dib. "Yeahp, and I look good, too."

"You're both pansies, shut up," Gaz muttered from nearby. Where the hell had she come from? "If you keep going on I'll bring you into a world of hate from which there is no return."

Dib shrank back a bit, Gaz's mood was especially bad today. But Zim stared at Gaz, deep in thought, before grinning evilly. Before Dib could even think about stopping him, Zim had picked up a rock and threw it, somehow strategically, at Gaz's GameSlave, knocking it out of her hand to the ground. The sounds of her character dying erupted from the game. Her hands tightened and her eyes actually opened. "Dib did it!" Zim yelled, pointing at Dib.

"Dib...you...will...pay..." Gaz growled, lunging at Dib.

"Shit! It was Zim, really!" Dib yelled, running away. This left Zim standing at the bench watching said world of hate from which there is no return occur. It was quite amusing. He caught sight of the GameSlave on the ground and figured, what the hell. So he sat on the bench, game in hand, skirt on, and played tetris.  
>...<p>

A/N It's not even midnight and I'm extremely bored with nothing to do. So I decided to write a fanfiction...just a oneshot cause I'm in a silly mood. As for the title, totally by accident, spelling error, then I noticed Bore Doom. How appropriate. My fingers are magic hehe. Yeah...they're talking about Runescape by the way...I dislike it...a lot. Oh, and skirt concept is borrowed kinda from BrB Suicide, even though I'm sure lots of people have made either Dib or Zim wear a skirt by now, it's just that NeoFox and Kitteh made it cool...for me at least.

It'd be cool if you reviewed...but this is kinda rubbish, so no pressure. 3 thanks for reading!


End file.
